Will Someone Care
by vonniebeth
Summary: Marcia Brady transfers to Natalie Goodman's school. They become friends, but when something comes between them, what chaos will happen? Please read and review, and, unless you wanna make me cry, don't flame. Rating for later on.
1. Here's The Story

**mwahaha! I knew I would do this someday as soon as I got a good plot line! Now, not everyone will get the point of this, but I'm one of those weird people who get obsessed with weird things. I'll publish this for now, and continue if there's interest. Please review**

Natalie and Henry were sitting in the chemistry lab, sitting around being bored, until the teacher cleared his throat, getting ready to make an announcement. "Class, we have a new student joining us today," the teacher said. "She has moved here from all the way from California. Please welcome Marcia Brady."

A tall, blonde girl walked in and Natalie rolled her eyes. "Typical girl that any guy would fall for," she muttered. Then she noticed Henry staring at Marcia. "Henry!"

"What?" Henry said.

"You're not falling for her, are you?"

"No…"

"Is this seat taken?" Marcia asked Natalie, gesturing to the empty seat on the other side of her.

"No it isn't," Natalie said.

"Great!" Marcia sat down. "So, what's your name?"

"Natalie Goodman, and this is my boyfriend, Henry."

"Nice to meet you guys. So, do you like chemistry?"

"Sure," Henry said, smiling.

Natalie punched Henry in the arm. "I guess so," Natalie muttered, glaring at Henry.

"I love chemistry," Marcia sighed. "I was amazing at it in my old school. I was amazing at a lot of things."

"Good to know."

"Okay, class," the teacher said. "We're going to go over…"

Natalie zoned out. Whenever she heard the term "go over", it meant a bunch of boring review, which she didn't need. She glanced over at Henry, who was staring at Marcia, then glanced over at Marcia, who was doodling a picture. Eventually, Natalie decided to pay attention.

When the bell finally rang, Natalie left the chemistry lab and Marcia ran after her. "What class do you have now, Nat?" she asked excitedly.

"First of all, it's Natalie. Secondly, I have Brit Lit."

"Oh, me too! Wouldn't it be funny if we had all the same classes?"

"I bet we don't."

"Can we be friends? Please?"

Natalie paused and thought a moment. She could really use a friend, so she smiled and said, "Sure. We can be friends."

"Awesome!"

Not as awesome as it sounds…


	2. Because of You

**okay, so this is basically just a filler chapter, although it does contain some information that may be used later on in the story. Chapter 3 will get into the real deal of the summary. And it's not going to be what you think it is. Please review, while I go to bed and sleep (stupid insomnia… lol?)**

That afternoon at lunch, Marcia was sitting with Natalie and Henry, when they were joined by 2 girls that nobody likes. "Hi, new girl," one of them said.

"Well, hi!" Marcia said. "I'm Marcia Brady. What are your names?"

"I'm Shelby Scotch, and this is my best friend, Colleen McHarmon. Normally, we pick on new girls, but we've decided that we like you, so would you like to be friends with us?"

"Well, sure. Why not? Natalie, can you believe this? It's my first day here and I'm totally popular."

"Whoa, girl," Colleen said. "First off, no talkie to people we don't like. We HATE Natalie Goodman, so she's a no-no."

"So, if I'm friends with you, then I can't talk to her?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Marcia thought a moment. "Then, I guess I'm staying here. I could never be mean to somebody like that. It's horrible!"

"Whatever, hun. But you'd best be aware for your life. You got some ugly coming."

Shelby and Colleen left and Natalie stared in disbelief. "Marcia, you didn't have to…" she began.

"But I wanted to," Marcia said. "Natalie, from what I learned from Mike, you gotta stick with those who were there first."

"Ah, I see. Who's Mike? Is he your boyfriend?"

"No! Mike's my stepfather. My real father disappeared when I was young. Left behind me, my mom and my 2 little sisters. It was hard at first."

"I know what you mean. My mom left me and my dad not too long ago."

"Wow… I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as I am."

"Aw, you don't believe your mother left because of you, do you, Natalie?"

"No… hey, you can call me Nat if you want to."

"Okay." Marcia looked at Henry, who was staring at her. "Nat, is he gonna be alright?"

Natalie sighed. "I don't know."


End file.
